Falling in love - across the ocean
by ColferAndCoffee
Summary: Klaine AU Who knew that accidentally switching your bag at the airport with a stranger would end up like this? Or: How Kurt and Blaine fell in love without meeting each other... Rated M for language and adult themes


A/N: Hello dear friends. Here's another one-shot idea that wanted out. I hope, you'll enjoy it. If you do, please let me know what you think. If you don't, please let me know, too ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, their characters or anything related to them.

Falling in love – across the ocean

This is the story of 2 young men who didn't even know they were looking for love but found it nonetheless after a long way of getting to know each other through writing and texting each other over a period of time before they meet for the first time.

We are currently strolling through the JFK airport in NYC. I don't know about you, but I'm looking for a nice hot cup of coffee. Oh! There is a Starbucks over there. Let's go there. Don't be shy. Hm it's crowded in line but hey, I really need a caffeine shot before we meet the two most important people of this story. One of them is already here. He's in the front of the line and orders a non-fat mocha. His name is Kurt. He's living here in New York but he's on his way to visit his family in Ohio. He's early, as always. Trust me, Kurt hates to be late. I will tell you more about him later. It's our turn now but don't lose him out of your sight. What will happen in a bit is so important for this story.

Ah! I see the other young man who I was talking about. His name is Blaine and he was here in New York to visit his brother Cooper and his best friend Wes. He's now on his way back to London. He lives there.

Let's find a table near Kurt if you want to see what will happen that is so important here. No! Not that one. This table is for Blaine. You'll see why. This table is perfect here. Let's sit down and watch.

Blaine is coming our way now and as predicted, he sits down back to back with Kurt. It's not necessary that they see each other right now. Maybe that would change the story. I can't tell, but let's watch them.

Both men are alone here. Not because they are lonely, but they both have reasons. Blaine came here alone because he broke up with his boyfriend of 3 years and wanted to be away from their shared flat - that's the term for an apartment in Britain - where Kevin is currently moving out.

Kurt on the other side doesn't want to take his boyfriend Adam back home to his family. They have been together for 4 years now and Kurt is sure that Adam loves him, but he doesn't feel the same way. Their relationship is convenient and he really likes Adam, but he's missing the butterflies and rapid heartbeats when they are together. This might sound harsh but don't judge too quickly. Adam is Kurt's first boyfriend and he hasn't experienced anything like love at first sight or mutual crushes in his teenage years. Adam was the first guy who was interested in him and Kurt is still unsure of himself and his appearance to others. But more of that later.

Do you see that they both have the same messenger bag? Yeah, that's the reason this whole thing starts. But watch. They are both nearly done with their coffees and someone is stumbling through their row and knocks the messenger bags to the floor. Both men grab the bag nearest to them and stand up to find their gates. They head in different directions and still haven't seen each other.

Hm... when will they discover that they have the wrong bag with them? Let's follow Kurt first. His flight leaves earlier.

Okay, there he is waiting for his flight to be called. He's currently playing with his phone, sending texts to different people. So he hasn't seen yet, that he has the wrong bag with him. Oh! He's getting up now and strolling towards the gate.

I think we can leave him for a moment and look what Blaine is up to.

Haha, do you see him? He's waiting by his gate and sleeping on the seat. Maybe he had a rough night with Cooper and Wes. Let's see if we will hear more of that later. Shhhh don't wake him up. The flight attendant will do that. He's not supposed to see us. I think he didn't realize the wrong bag yet either.

Back to Kurt. Come, he's already in his seat and gets comfortable. Ah! Look! He's grabbing his bag now. Do you see the surprised look on his face? The seat next to him is empty. Let's have a look what he pulls out of the bag.

A hoodie, a phone charger and a laptop. Can you hear what he's saying. Let's listen.

"Fuck, this isn't mine. Where are my things? How did this happen? Whose stuff is that? Oh god, this isn't happening. Excuse me, Ma'am? Can I still get off the plane? I switched my bag with someone. I need my things back. It's important. Please."

"I'm sorry, sir. But we are about to take off. There is no way to leave the plane anymore. The airports have a homepage for 'lost and found'. I'll give you the details in a moment. On this site everybody can post if they lost something or found something. It's no guarantee that you will get your things back but it's a possibility. Especially since you switched your bag with someone else who possibly wants his stuff back too. Here's the name of the site. Good luck, sir!"

"Thank you."

Oh what a nice lady to hint at that website. Kurt has no chance to do anything right now so let's head back to Blaine while Kurt rubs his temples. He will try to sleep a bit now. Come on, let's go.

Look! There he is. He's such a boy, right? Sitting on his seat, chewing gum and playing with his phone. He still has no clue that the bag isn't his. We'll have to wait a bit longer it seams.

Okay. He's asleep again. But there is food on the way. See? He smells the food and wakes on his own. What's on today's menu? Mhhh Pasta and a yoghurt. I'm getting hungry now. Anyway. Oh he's done and grabs for the bag. And? What's in there? A cardigan, a book and a laptop. He seems confused and takes a look at the book but he can't find a name or address in there so he puts it back into the bag and pulls the laptop out and switches it on.

Oh Blaine... he really thought it didn't have a password? Well, Kurt is thorough so of course it has a password. He switches it off again and puts it back. What did he say? Let's get a bit nearer.

"Shit. Wrong bag. When did that happen? I can't remember that I switched the bag with someone. Fuck. I can't do nothing right now. I'd better take another nap."

Yes, I knew this would happen. Now we have time to talk a bit more. You want me to tell you more about the boys, right? Yeah I thought so. Okay, whit whom do we start? Blaine? Good. What do you want to know? Everything? Well that would take some time. Let's talk about the basics for now, yes? Good. So. His name is Blaine Anderson. He is 22 years old and he is in his last year of college. He studies journalism and photography and decided to study abroad because he had a fallout with his parents. He grew up in California and was a typical beach boy. He came out when he was 14 and had boyfriends ever since. When he told his parents his plans for college and what he wanted to study, they abandoned him for not studying business and follow his father's path to join his firm. He went to London and only came back to the US to visit Cooper and Wes from time to time, who both lived in New York. In his first year of college he had a few boyfriends and dates. Nothing serious. Then he met Kevin. They had a lot in common and their relationship lasted 3 years until he had the feeling that Kevin wasn't the one for him and he broke it off before they did something stupid like propose or something. Kevin wasn't really surprised so they spared each other the heartbreak. So here he is now.

You want to know more about Kurt now, right? Okay so Kurt grew up in Lima, Ohio. His dad has his own garage and is a hard worker. Kurt lost his mother when he was 8. Yes, I know. Poor boy! But Burt - that's Kurt's dad - did his best and raised a fine young man. Kurt came out to his das when he was 15. Burt was surprisingly calm and supportive. Well maybe not so surprisingly. He's awesome and Kurt loves him like crazy. He was bullied a lot in high school but it made him the strong man he is now. There were no boyfriends in high school as I told you already but he had a little crush on his now stepbrother. But it was harmless and Finn let him down gently before they became stepbrothers. They have a deep relationship and they love each other very much so that they refer to each other only as brothers. He loves his stepmother Carol like his own mom. They have a wonderful relationship. After moving to New York for Parsons college they meet at least every few months. Kurt is home often in his breaks and the family comes over as much as they can. They never met Adam. Kurt told them about a boyfriend but he never introduced him to the family. Burt and Carole know the reason, even when Kurt finds always an excuse why he didn't bring him along. And here he is now. On his way back home for Christmas. So? What do you think about them? They would make a cute couple, right? Let's see what will happen. I mean I know it already, but I won't spoil it for you. Patience.

Oh, I think Kurt arrived in Ohio. Let's have a look who picks him up at the airport. Kurt has already grabbed his trolley and looks for someone until he spots them. Come! We'll listen to their conversation.

"Kurt! Finally!"

"Finn!"

"I'm so glad you're home."

"I am too!"

"Where's the boyfriend?"

"Finn, you know the answer!"

"Sorry. I just thought your feelings have changed and you're finally going to either bring him along or break up with him."

"Stop it and hug me rather than lecture me."

Aw look at them. They really do have a great relationship. Let's follow them home. I guess Kurt will start to search for his belongings when he's at home.

Oh look. We arrived at the Hudmel home and these two are Burt and Carole. Finn is already in the kitchen, looking for food. You'll get used to that. He's a big baby and always hungry. Oh and his table manners aren't the best. Keep that in mind.

Now that Kurt had explained what happened with his bag, he excuses himself to his old room, where the family computer is set.

Let's take a look over his shoulder but shhh, be quiet. We don't want to disturb him. He already found the site and starts to write. Oh funny, Kurt is mumbling exactly what he's writing. Listen!

"Dear Finder! You and I accidentally swapped our identical Marc Jacobs messenger bags somewhere between 9 and 11am today at JFK. My bag entails a light gray cardigan, a MacBook air and the book Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone. Please contact me asap via my email address . Thank you so much in advance. We'll find a way to swap our belongings back."

Retreat. Kurt is done and he'll go back down to his family. Not much to see here anymore. Let's get back to Blaine. He'll arrive in London soon.

Hm. He's not here yet. Let's go find his flat. He'll get there soon. Are you hungry? We could get something before we head over. Yeah? Okay. I know a great place. Come with me.

So? How was your food? Yeah? Mine too. Oh I think Blaine just passed us. Let's follow him.

I think Kevin moved out already. I can't see any of his belongings here anymore. Well that's good for Blaine. A clean cut. That's what he needs. Oh, he's going next door to his neighbors. I think he's in need of a computer. Great! His neighbors are at home and lead him into their study.

You are exhausted right? Maybe you should sit down for a moment and I tell you what happens.

After Blaine googles for lost and found on JFK he finds the right website and scrolls through the page until he spots what he is looking for. He grins when he reads Kurt Hummel's entry and logs into his own email account to write this guy back.

From:

To:

"Dear Mr. Hummel. I found out that we swept our bags on my plane ride back home. I have no idea how this happened and when. Please be sure that it was an accident and I'd love to give you your bag back. But I have to mail it. I won't be in New York anytime soon so please message me your address so that I can get everything over asap. I hope you still have my bag and can return it to me as well. Please let me know if I answered to the right advertisement before I make a fool of myself.

Kind regards, Blaine Anderson

Blaine shuts the computer and thanks his neighbors. Come. We need to get back at Blaine's. Gosh look at him. He's already sleeping again on his couch. Isn't he cute? Yeah. Not much to see here in the next couple of hours, I suppose. We should get back to the Hummels and see when Kurt finds Blaine's message.

Ah, they are having dinner. Oo. Burt is asking the boyfriend question again. What will Kurt's excuse be this time. Let's eavesdrop.

"So, son. Where is that boyfriend of yours?"

"He couldn't make it, dad. He's busy with work."

"Kurt it's Christmas. I don't believe he had to work every Christmas for the last 4 years. Come on. Be honest with me. I didn't pry much in the last years but I want you to be honest with me. We have always been honest with each other. IS there a boyfriend or are you maybe having these no-strings-attached relationships?"

"DAD! Do you really think that? You raised me differently. How could you think that. I listened to you when you gave me the 'you-matter-speech'. I do have a boyfriend. His name is Adam. I didn't bring him along for the last years because I don't feel the same way for him that he does for me. I don't love him but I don't want to break up with him either. Maybe I'll get there some day."

"Kurt! This is not right. You shouldn't settle for him if you don't feel the same way. The 'you-matter-speech' applies to this situation too. Don't be trapped in a relationship that doesn't work out. You'll find someone who you are in love with too. If you don't love Adam after 4 years, you'll never love him regardless of time. Please keep that in mind and make a smart decision when you go back to New York."

"I know, dad. Thank you for this. I guess I needed a wake-up call. I'll think about it after dinner and check if I got a mail yet."

Ah! See? Even Burt and Carole think that Kurt should break up with Adam. But Kurt is stubborn. Let's go upstairs and wait for Kurt.

Shhhh, here he comes. Let's have a look what he thinks about Blaine's mail. He giggles. That's new. Was Blaine's email funny? I don't think so. Oh look. He writes back.

From:

To:

Dear Mr. Anderson,

thank you so much for your quick answer. You have no idea how relieved I am. And yes, this is the right advertisement you answered to. Red hoodie, laptop and a phone charger is in your bag, right? Please call me Kurt. Mr. Hummel is my dad. Right now I am in Ohio to visit my family but I'll be back home in New York before New Years. Would you kindly send me your address so that I can mail you your bag from Ohio? That way you'll have it back earlier. I attach my card with my info to this mail and am looking forward to your answer.

Kind regards, Kurt Hummel

Aw look at how relieved he is. There won't be an answer from Blaine for the next couple of hours. It's night in London. Are you tired? Do you want to take a nap? Kurt is tired too. He'll go to bed soon, after his skin-care torture. You don't want to watch that. Trust me. My skin itches when I watch him. Come. Let's sleep.

Hey! Sleeping beauty. Time to wake up. No it's not been only 10 minutes since you fell asleep. It has been 4 hours and Blaine just woke up with neck pain on his couch. He's making coffee right now. Come. He'll see Kurt's mail any minute on his phone now before it dies.

Oh gosh, don't look. He just undressed and is only in his boxer briefs in the kitchen. Hey! I said don't look. You're ogling him! Tsk. That's creepy. Stop it. Yes, I know he's gorgeous but show a bit of respect. What? He's wearing casual pants now? Okay then. Let's follow him. Yes I want coffee too. In a bit, when he's in the shower. No you can't go to the bathroom then. This is serious. Stop acting like this. Look, he takes his phone and checks his mails. What did he say? Ah yes, he figured that his phone battery is low. Quick. Come.

He read the mail and grins. Yeah, Blaine. You have no idea what's waiting for you. Oh! He's swearing. I guess his phone died now. Oh well, hopefully he has another charger lying around here somewhere.

Quick! He's in the shower now and will head out to buy a new laptop. He knows that it will take at least two weeks until he has his things back and he has to study. So let's grab a coffee and wait until he gets back. Kurt is sleeping. So there's no need to go back now.

Did you hear that? Ah yes, Blaine's back. He's setting up his new laptop and bought a new charger too. Good! Now he's starting to answer Kurt's mail. Look.

From:

To:

Hey Kurt!

Please call me Blaine. Thanks for your mail. I'm happy you still have my stuff. I got your attached card and will go to the post office in a bit to mail your things to your New York address. I attached my info to this mail too.

If you are interested to know a bit more about me, I'm willing to share. If not, skip this passage. You already know my name so I won't write it again. I'm 22 years old and I study journalism and photography in my last year in college in London. Yes, the one in Great Britain. But originally I'm from California.

I think it's enough information for now. I hope you'll have a great time with your family.

Greets from across the ocean,

Blaine

Hm. Blaine has a mischievous look on his face. What is he thinking? What? No! They don't know each other, silly. Just you wait. Let's go back to Kurt. It's nearly morning now in Ohio.

Shhh he's still sleeping. Yes I know he's cute. Look at his face. Rosy cheeks, sleep tousled hair. Yes! I know he's gay. No! I'm not in love with him. I adore him. Yes I'm sure. Yes Blaine too. Stop distracting me. See? Now he's awake. Yes he's adorable when he wakes up. Uh huh. Look. He found Blaine's email. Yeah. Let's have a look.

How cute, he blushes. Why does he blush? No they didn't exchange pictures yet. Shhhh stop. He's answering him. Come closer.

From:

To:

Hi Blaine.

Thanks for your mail. I appreciate that you shared a bit of your personal life with me. I'd like to return the favor.

So, my name is Kurt Hummel, I'm 22 years old too, I study fashion design in my last year at Parsons in New York and as you already know, I'm from Ohio.

Wow. A California boy who lives in London. That must have been quite something different. I always wanted to visit Europe but I didn't have the chance yet. Maybe some day. I'll head out soon to mail you your things too.

Maybe we'll keep in touch afterward? That would be great.

Hopefully read again soon,

Kurt

What did he say? He's counting on his fingers. Ah yes. He's wondering what time it is in London.

Hm. Did you wonder why he hasn't texted or called Adam? Because Adam doesn't know Kurt is in Ohio. Well. They will probably argue about this again when Kurt is back. They always do. Kurt's phone is off for a reason.

Look at him. He's deep in thoughts. Wonder what he's thinking about.

Wanna go back to Blaine? Good. Come.

Oh gosh. I don't get that boy. He's asleep again. No! We can't make noises with his pots and pans. That's not nice. And on top he would freak out. Let him sleep for a bit longer.

Oh hell. His phone is ringing. Yes I heard him groan too. Yeah it was cute. Shhh! Listen.

"Hey Coop. Yeah I got back safely. I accidentally swapped my bag with another guy on JFK with my charger and laptop... No I didn't get it back yet. I found out on the plane back home... Yes, we're in touch and we'll mail them back... I don't know if I can trust him. But he doesn't know me either. So what? Yeah I had to buy a new laptop... No I don't want you to pay for it... No that's not up for discussion... Yes, we'll talk again soon... Love you too... Bye."

Huh? Oh yes, I forgot. Sorry. Cooper is famous on Broadway and he has plenty of money. And because of their shitty parents he wants to spoil Blaine every now and then. Blaine is stubborn though and doesn't want Cooper's money. Same old, same old.

Oh look. He's checking his emails. Yes, I think so too. This could be the beginning of a wonderful friendship. Aw look. He's smiling again. Yes I know that the email was sweet. Gosh, you're a sap, right? Come on. Let's see what he answers before you start swooning again.

From:

To:

Hi Kurt.

Thank you for sharing too. Funny that we are the same age. Wow! You study fashion design at Parsons? That's great! I hope you enjoy what you do. I love journalism and photography. Maybe some day you'll hire me as your photographer for a shooting. I'm just kidding.

Yeah it was hard in the beginning moving from Cali to London. But I got used to it very quickly. I love it here. And hey, when you're famous you'll sure have to come to Paris or Milan, so the possibility to come to Europe is very high, I'd say.

I'd love to stay in contact. If it's easier for you, we could swap to texts. My phone number is on my card. So if you want, text me anytime.

Your bag is on its way back over the pond.

Read soon. Hopefully.

Take care,

Blaine

Yeah I heard him sigh. Stop pushing. They don't know each other yet. Give them time. Yes I know that Blaine is single. But it's still fresh and Kurt has a boyfriend. And on top they haven't seen each other. What? Yes they will swap pictures eventually. You're spoiling the whole process. Stop asking all these questions. Why I have two watches? Isn't that obvious? One is GMT and the other is EST. Yes we can go back to Kurt now.

Oh look. The family is having lunch right now. Can I take a quick nap? This conversation is exhausting and I have at least an hour before Kurt is going upstairs again. How I know this? I just know. If you want to stay here, be quiet. I can't look out for you when I sleep. You're coming with me? Good. Come. But please be quiet. I'm getting a headache.

Hey. Yes, I'm awake. What? Kurt is coming? Already? Okay. Shhh now. Oh there he is. Of course he's checking his emails first thing. He's curious if Blaine wrote him back. No. He's definitely not thinking about Adam right now. Yes I know it's not nice. But nothing is happening here so calm down. He read Blaine's mail already, right? Yeah thought so. You distracted me.

Hm. He's thinking again. Ah. Now he's answering. Move closer.

From:

To:

Hi Blaine.

Yes, what a coincidence that we are the same age. Funny thing. I love Parsons and fashion design. Always wanted to go into musical theater or fashion. NYADA didn't work out for me so I chose Parsons instead. And I'm happy I did.

I would absolutely hire you as my photographer if you are any good. You'd have to prove that first.

Oh yeah. I didn't really think about traveling to Europe if I become a fashion designer one day. I'll let you know ;)

Thank you for hinting at your phone number. Mine is on my card too but texting has to wait until I'm back in New York on December 30th. It's odd. I know. But I have a reason. Maybe I'll explain it in my next email. We're getting to know each other so at one point we'll share the personal stuff too. Like girlfriends or boyfriends.

I hope to read from you again soon.

Kurt

Did you see that? He slapped his forehead. Yes. I'm not sure. Shhh I can't hear him if you talk the whole time.

"Gosh. Did I really send a winking emoji? Am I 15? Is that flirting? Oh god I'm flirting right? Fuck I need to stop. Calm down, Kurt. You're behaving like a teenager. Can I have something to smack myself with, please?"

Aw he's cute when he talks to himself, right? Yeah I know. No, don't worry. He's okay. Just a bit confused.

Come on. We're heading back to Blaine. It's dinner time over there. I bet he ordered Pizza again. I have no clue how he stays that healthy and thin with all the junk food he consumes. Gah. I'm getting hungry. No we can't have Pizza too. We'll get a salad later. No I'm not mean. Come on.

Look. What did I say? Pizza. Yes I know that it smells fantastic. Stop it. There won't be leftovers for us. No! No! Shhhh. He's ready and looking at his laptop. Yeah he saw Kurt's mail. He chuckled. Sweet. And he hums. Hm. Let's see what he answers. It's getting interesting how he interprets Kurt's mail. There you go. Come closer.

From:

To:

Hi Kurt.

I'm glad that you found what you were looking for. I bet you are really good at what you do. Musical theater was never my dream. It was my brother's though. He's a Broadway actor. Maybe you heard of him. His name is Cooper Anderson.

And I can guarantee you that I am plenty good at what I do. You'll see for yourself one day.

Thanks for the heads up. We don't have to text. It was just a thought. And you can tell me about girlfriends or boyfriends whenever you're ready to share. My boyfriend of 3 years and I broke up last week. It wasn't working and I was tired of trying. I hope that's not too much information by a stranger. I can shut it if you are uncomfortable. Let me know.

That's it for now.

Read soon.

Blaine

Look at him. He seems a bit nervous. Huh? What do you think? You think he likes Kurt? Yeah, maybe. Oh I'm curious too, what Kurt will think about the mail. Let's head back. Nothing interesting will happen here right now.

Seems like Kurt is reading at the moment. Look! He's lying on his bed and he seems giddy. Oh, Finn is knocking. Let's listen to their conversation.

"Hey."

"Hey, Finn. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much. You seem distracted. What's going on?"

"Oh it's nothing. I told you about the bag-switching at the airport, right? I'm still in contact with the guy. His name is Blaine. He's 22 like me and he lives in London. Cool, huh?"

"Yeah. And?"

"Well, he's nice and I enjoy mailing back and forth with him. Maybe we can build a friendship."

"Sorry if I overstep here, but you seem more invested in your friendship with this Blaine guy than you are with your actual relationship with the boyfriend."

"You're right. You're overstepping. I know you mean well, but don't pressure me into or out of my relationship with Adam. This is something totally different. It's fun to get to know someone you have never seen before. I feel adventurous and rebellious. I didn't say that I want something more with Blaine. He's nice and funny and I enjoy 'talking' to him but we haven't talked or seen each other. And he lives in freaking London."

"But you do feel something. Come on, Kurt. I know you."

"Fine. Maybe I feel a pull towards him in a way I have no idea what it is. It's weird and I try to ignore it."

"You have a crush."

"Don't be ridiculous. That's not even possible."

"Hey, I might be slow sometimes, but I'm not dumb. I watched you the past 2 days and you are always excited to check your emails and if you got an answer, you grin like crazy for the rest of the day. So what does it sound like to you?"

"Erm. Well. I don't know, okay. I'm excited. It feels nice and I may be crushing on Blaine but I don't even know if he is gay. And what he looks like. So don't take that too serious. It'll pass. I'm sure it will."

"If you say so... I'll be downstairs. Or do you want to talk a bit more?"

"No, it's okay. Go ahead. I'll check my mails."

"Uh huh. Sure. See you later, Kurt."

"Yeah yeah, goof."

Of course I heard that. I'm not deaf. Yeah, I know what that means. Kurt has a 'crush' on Blaine. Without knowing him. Yes, he is lonely in a way. Oh look, he found Blaine's mail and reads it. He's whispering. Yes. Come! We have to get closer.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. He's Cooper Anderson's brother. Oh my god. If he's half as good looking as him, I'd die... Oh I'd love to see your work and you someday. You have no idea... aw he's so considerate, how cute... oh my god, he had a boyfriend... he's gay?... Oh my god, he's actually gay?... YESSSSSSS... Oh god, what should I write him now? Tell him about Adam? Or not? Oh god..."

Poor Kurt. He's struggling. Yeah I know that it must be hard for him now. Let's have a look what he will answer.

From:

To:

Hi Blaine.

Thank you for your sweet words. I love what I do and I'm trying me best to be good.

You are Cooper Anderson's brother? Holy cow. Of course I heard of him. I'm a Broadway nerd. Do you two look alike? Oh god, that was such a line, huh? This was my freaky attempt to know what you look like. Sorry, I'm not very good at those conversations.

Which leads me to my current situation.

I'm very sorry to hear that you and your boyfriend broke up after 3 years. I hope you are okay though. Was it a mutual decision? If I'm too nosy, please let me know. It just feels so natural to talk to you about all this stuff.

So, you were very open with me about your relationship status, I guess it's only fair to share mine. I am gay too and I have a boyfriend for 4 years now. His name is Adam. How do I put this in the right prospective. I guess I just will be honest with you. Adam and I met when I was 18 and had just moved to New York. He's a bit older than me and he was the first guy who showed any interest in me. I did never have a boyfriend in high school and my weird attempts to ask someone out were dumped immediately. I got very insecure and was sure that no one would ever be interested in me. So when Adam came along, I grabbed the chance and we got together real quick. What I tell you now might sound bad and I do feel that way too, but I can't help my feelings. I settled for Adam. He loves me, but I don't love him back. I'm still with him because it's convenient and I'm scared to be alone. Now you can judge me... I never introduced him to my family. I find excuses why he didn't come home with me. I never tell him when I come here to visit my family. I'm a bad boyfriend and I feel sorry for him. But I can't change the way I feel. My dad told me some things yesterday that I have to think about. I know he's right in what he said. But I need time.

Okay, I think I scared you enough with my rambling. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. If you never want to talk to me again, I'd understand. It felt good to let it all out, though. I never really speak about my feelings.

I really hope, you'll write me back.

Kurt

"Oh god, what the hell did I do? I spit my whole fucked up relationship at a stranger. He must believe I'm a total freak. Oh god, he'll never write to me again. I wouldn't either if the situation was reversed..."

Poor Kurt. He's so freaking out right now. Yeah I know. It's good that he has been honest with Blaine. What? No I don't think that Blaine will laugh about him. You'll know in a bit. You know that I know things you don't. Shhh stay calm. Let's watch Kurt for another few minutes before we go back to Blaine. Why? You'll see. Wait. Look. He's switching on his phone. Yes, there are plenty of texts and voice mails from Adam. Wait! He'll call him now. Shhhh, I can't hear him if you don't stop asking things. Listen!

"Hey, it's me... yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I'm visiting my family again... I know that I'm not being fair... Listen, I need to talk to you... No, I'm not breaking up with you on the phone... What? What do you mean, we'd better do it now, anyway?... Oh, okay... No, I understand... let's be mature about this... yes, I know... and I'm sorry that I never told you that I love you, but I don't want to lie to you... Okay, let's talk some more when I'm back home... no, it's okay. I'm happy that you see it the same way... I'm really sorry, Adam... yeah, okay... I'll give you the time you need... okay, speak soon... I'm sorry... yes, bye."

Oh look, he has tears in his eyes. Yeah, I'm pretty sure they just broke up. I think this was the last straw for Adam. Of course I understand him and he deserves better. Kurt knows that too. Yeah, poor Adam. But it's for the best. Believe me. He'll find someone soon. Someone who loves him the way he deserves. Trust me. I KNOW things. I told you. Stop it now. Look at Kurt. He's sad but also relieved. He will take a nap soon. Come, let's got back to Blaine now.

He's watching TV right now. No, he's just trying to distract himself from checking his emails constantly. His friends are visiting family and he's bored right now so no wonder he doesn't know what to do with himself. Oh good, he's getting up again. Ah he found Kurt's mail. Watch his face while he reads it.

What do you see? Yeah, a light blush, a smirk, confusion, pity, compassion, a gulp. Okay, what do you think that he thinks about Kurt right now? You think so? You have a good point. Maybe Blaine feels a bit like Adam right now. They are in the same boat in a way. Blaine tried to hold onto his relationship with Kevin but there was not much coming from his side so he gave up. Hmm you're a good observer. What do you think how Blaine feels right now? Confused? Yes. Disappointed? One would think so, yes, but Blaine isn't. Not really. There are differences between Kurt and Kevin and Blaine knows that. I guess he'll take some time before he'll answer Kurt. Come, let's get a snack real quick.

Oh gosh, I definitely ate too much. Why did you insist on eating burgers? I was thinking about a sandwich, not half of McDonald's. What? Oh? Blaine is starting to write Kurt back? Okay, let's move behind him. Shhhh. Keep quiet and please don't lean on me, otherwise I'm not sure if I can keep my food down.

From:

To:

Hey Kurt.

First of all: Thank you for being so honest with me. I appreciate it very much. Now let's go through your mail part by part.

Yes, Cooper Anderson is my brother and he looks nothing like me. Sorry to disappoint. I am tiny, I have black, curly hair and hazel eyes. So no blue eyes, no tall and handsome. He comes after our dad, I do more after our mom.

Thank you for your kind words regarding my recent break up. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. We weren't meant to be. So it's okay.

That leaves me to your current situation. I have to admit. I needed a moment to think before I was ready to answer you. That was a lot to take in and in a way our relationships are/were a bit similar. You were my Kevin in a way and I your Adam. Please don't get me wrong. I don't judge you. There are plenty of differences between you two and I can see why you are so unsure of all this. If a relationship doesn't work out, there has to be someone who ends it though. I hope you'll find a solution for the both of you. I'm sorry that you're unhappy in your relationship and I wish, I could help you.

Don't worry, you didn't scare me away. I want to be there for you, if you let me.

Take care and answer me soon.

Blaine

This was hard for him, huh? Yeah, I think so too. You're curious how Kurt will react? Yeah, I know. Let's just say there are some possibilities, now that Kurt is single too. Maybe he gets a little braver after Blaine's mail. No! I won't spoil anything beyond this. You have to see this yourself. Come! Let's get back to Kurt now.

Oh! It's Christmas Eve. I nearly forgot. Look, they are about to have dinner. Carole and Kurt are in the kitchen and cook. Hm, I think Carole is curious about Kurt's new friend. Finn couldn't keep it quiet as it seems. Let's listen what they talk about. Come closer but be quiet.

"Soooooooo, a birdie told me that you made a friend? Online?"

"I knew that Finn would babble it out as soon as possible... Well it's not that I was looking for a friend. It's the guy I switched the bags with. We're still in contact and write emails forth and back. He seems nice and we told each other a lot about ourselves. Can you believe it? Blaine is the brother of Broadway star Cooper Anderson."

"No way! That crazy good looking guy? Oh gosh, Blaine must be handsome too with those genes."

"I don't know about that. I haven't seen him yet. Or a picture. So I can't really tell. I'm not even sure if he will answer me after my last mail. I told him about Adam and the reason, why I never bring him over."

"Which is?"

"I don't love him. Simple as that. But we talked on the phone earlier today and he broke up with me."

"Oh Kurt. I'm so sorry."

"Please don't be. It's okay. I thought about what dad said yesterday and he's right. I would have had the talk with him when I'm back home and we still will talk when I'm back, but we definitely aren't together anymore. He deserves better. I'm not the one for him."

"Aw Kurt. Good that you both agreed to end it now. It wouldn't have been fair to the both of you to hold on to something, that isn't meant to be. Come here, let me hug you."

"Thank you!"

"Now tell me more about this Blaine of yours."

"He's not mine. We're just kind of friends. If I didn't scare him away with my story about Adam and myself."

"But is he interested?"

"Erm, I don't think so. I mean just because he's gay too and we're both freshly singles doesn't mean we're interested in each other more than being friends."

"But what do you feel for him? You practically glow when you talk about him."

"Well, I might develop a tiny little crush on him. Maybe."

"Ha! That's what I thought. Okay, I won't dig anymore. Just come to me if you want to talk."

"Thank you, Carole."

"Anytime, Kurt. Come, let's go eat."

Aw, what a cute conversation. Yes, Carole loves Kurt as much as she loves Finn. They have a great relationship. Do I see a tear in your eye? No? Ah yes, you have something in it, right? Yeah, I figured. Is it better now or should I take a look? No? Okay, then let's peak into the dining room. No, Blaine is halfway to bed. He doesn't expect Kurt to answer at this time. No! We can't go back and watch him sleep. You're weird, you know that? Uh huh. If you say so. Come, let's go.

Oh this is boring. They don't talk about anything interesting right now. Finn was scolded by Carole to shut his mouth and Burt doesn't want to push anymore. So there will be nothing worthy to eavesdrop. Let's go upstairs and wait for Kurt.

Hey! Wake up. You fell asleep on Kurt's bed. I know it's comfy. Come, he's on his way back here. Let's see what he'll say to Blaine's mail. Shhh, there he comes.

Did you hear that? He sighed while reading. If it was a good or a bad sigh? Look at him. He has some kind of dreamy look on his face. So I'd say, it was a very good sigh. Oo, he looks determined. What is he going to do?

From:

To:

Attachment:

Hi Blaine,

thank you for your email. I really thought I'd scare you away.

I don't believe that you don't share any genes with Cooper. Prove it! Oh gosh, don't feel pressured now. I was just kidding.

I'm relieved that you are okay with your break-up. Still. I'm sorry.

In a way you are right about our relationships. But please believe me that I never intended to hurt Adam. But that is another thing I want to talk about, if it's okay for you. Adam and I talked over the phone earlier and he broke up with me. I intended to do it myself when I would be back home in New York but he kind of knew it already because I didn't tell him that I was visiting my parents without him. Again. I can't help it. In a way I'm sad that it had to end this way, but on the other hand I am relieved. This wasn't fair to Adam and in a way to myself too. We weren't meant to be. Like you and Kevin. We need to have the chance to find our one true love at some point. I'll have the chance to watch out for him now. And you do too.

Okay, I'm being forward here. I attached a picture of myself to this email. I hope this is okay. So you have a face to my emails. But as I said, please don't feel pressured. You don't have to send me one back.

Thank you again for listening to my rambling and whining. I have no idea why, but I feel strangely connected to you. It's odd that I feel like I know you since forever.

I hope to hear soon from you,

Kurt

"Oh god, I sent a picture of myself. Idiot, idiot, idiot!"

No! I can't stop him from banging his head against the desk. He's going to be okay. Don't worry. Wow, that was forward, Kurt. I'm impressed. Yeah, I can't wait for Blaine's face too when he opens the picture. Huh? No, Blaine is sleeping. It's not necessary to go over. We won't see anything of importance. Yeah yeah. I already thought that you want to watch him sleep. No! Definitely not. Wanna go get something to eat? But now I will decide what we'll eat. Come on. Kurt is trying to distract himself before he goes to bed. Nothing important happening here. Let's go.

Mhh this sandwich was awesome. Yeah, I loved that one too. So? What do you say? Ready to go back to Blaine? He'll still be asleep for a bit, but I'll give in, you can watch him sleep for a bit. But don't drool over him. Come!

Awww, look. The cutie-pie is snoring lightly. Yeah yeah, it's cute. I know. If you have someone next to you who's snoring the whole time, you would think differently. Trust me! No! You can't tickle his feet to wake him. He has to wake up by himself. It's important. Stop now. Let's look through his books if there is anything worth reading. We still have a bit of time before he wakes up.

Shhh, he's stirring in his sleep. He'll open his eyes any moment. Come over and wait with me by his laptop. It will be the first thing he'll check. What are you talking about? He doesn't wear much to bed? So what? It's warm in here. Maybe he doesn't like to sleep in pj's. Stop checking him out. Gosh you are outrageous. Keep your silly grin to yourself, okay? Now come. Look, he's starting to read. Oh that's good, chuckles, blushes, grins... whoa, I guess he read the part where Kurt writes that he attached a picture of himself. Oh, he clicks on the pic. Look at his face now and listen closely.

"Oh my god, he's a freaking model. This can't be real. Fucking hell, he's gorgeous. And he's single. And gorgeous. And available. Stop it, Blaine. God..."

What? Yeah I'd say he erm... liked Kurt's picture. Okay, that may be an understatement. He's in love with Kurt's pic. Calm down. Blaine is a bit intimidated now by Kurt's beauty. What? It's true! Kurt is beautiful. Yeah of course Blaine is too, but he thinks otherwise. Stop arguing. They both are gorgeous models and they deserve to be together. Happy now? Good, let's see what Blaine will answer and if he adds a picture of himself. Shh now.

From:

To:

Attachment:

Hi Kurt.

Wow. I'm speechless. You are incredibly good looking. I have to say that I am a bit intimidated and I'm not sure, if I want to attach my picture now...

Okay, I'll do it but please don't expect too much. You would be disappointed.

Strangely I feel the same way about you. It's weird that we feel this way after just a few days. I have no clue what this means, to be honest. Let's wait and see.

Oh, it's Christmas morning already over here. So, merry Christmas, Kurt. I hope you'll enjoy your day with your family. I'll be by myself today, but that's okay. I'm not so much into holidays anyway.

I hope to hear from you asap,

Blaine

"Awww Blaine. Look. He's still staring at Kurt's picture. But no wonder, right? That pic is gorgeous. What is he doing now? Yeah I see that he's printing that picture. Holy cow, Blaine. What are you up to? Is he going back to bed? With Kurt's picture? And I thought we are creepy. Oh my god. Please tell me I'm seeing things. Is he really pushing down his pants right now? With Kurt's picture next to him? This is not happening. What? Yes, I can see that he started to touch himself. Oh my god don't stare a his junk! Oh holy fuck we should go. This is not appropriate to watch him while he's pinching his nipples and pulling on his dick. Yes we need to go immediately. What? He's moaning Kurt's name? No I don't want to come closer. Stop it, I'm already blushing from here. Is he done now? Yeah yeah I heard him scream. Are you satisfied now? Let's go. I'll have dreams about this in the future. Come with me. I have the feeling that Kurt will wake up in a bit. Stop gawking right now!

See? Told you he would wake up. I know it's in the middle of the night here, but he couldn't sleep. Look. He's going downstairs to get himself a warm milk. No. No one else is awake right now. He'll be back soon. Let's wait by the computer. Trust me, he'll check his mails again in a bit. He can't wait for Blaine's answer. Oh shhh now. I am so looking forward to see his face. Come here next to me. Aw look, he's blushing and giggling over Blaine's compliments. Now! He clicks on the pic. Look clearly.

"Oh my fucking god, you've got to be kidding me. Cooper has nothing on you, Blaine. You are freaking hot! I would do anything to get banged by you. Oh gosh, I'm losing my mind. I can't answer right now. That needs to wait until morning."

Shhhh! Stop snorting. They are meant to be together at some point. What do you mean by he's nearly coming in his pants? What? He's rubbing over his groin? Let me look. Oh gosh, you're right. Oh no, now he's pushing his hand into his pj. What? He's really going at it now, huh? Oh my. Yeah I've seen Blaine's half naked pool picture but come on. I thought at least Kurt would have some dignity before reducing himself to his animal instincts. Oh gosh, I can't look anymore. Is he done? What do you mean by now he's really into it? What? Jerking off and fingering himself. Okay, that's enough. We'll go and I need some hours of sleep to get all these images out of my head. Let him finish by himself. Yes, I heard his soft sighs and panting. Let's go! Now!

Oh holy shit. That was embarrassing. Thank god that they can't see us. Come with me downstairs. We really need some sleep. Do you snore? No? Good! Then we'll share the couch.

Hey, wake up! Good morning. Kurt will wake any moment and he won't write an email. No! Don't worry, even better than an email. Come, look for yourself.

Aw, he's still sleeping. He looks so peaceful and content. Yeah I remember what he did in the middle of the night. I haven't forgotten, okay. How could I? No more snickering about this. Look, he's awake now.

Yes, I can see that he's grabbing his phone. No he isn't going to call someone. Look, he's texting someone.

'You have no idea what you did to me by sending me that picture of you...' ~Unknown

'Who's this?' ~Blaine

'It's me. Kurt' ~Unknown

'Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Kurt. I didn't dare save your phone number yet. So I get the vibe you like the picture I sent you?!' ~Blaine

'Indeed... You totally fooled me by believing you are not good looking. Yeah. Haha. Very funny. You are incredibly handsome. So stop being modest.' ~Kurt

'Okay, let's just say, we're both incredibly good looking and we would make one gorgeous couple.' ~Blaine

'Oh god, I didn't just write that and make a fool of myself, right? Oh no. Please forget that I wrote that and delete the message immediately, please. I'm sorry. That was inappropriate.' ~Blaine

'Hey, it's okay. I have to admit, it was my first thought too, after you mentioned it.' ~Kurt

'Still. I'm never this forward with someone I've never met before. I have no idea what got into me. I just have this weird feeling that we've known each other for years, you know? It's odd. I'm sorry.' ~Blaine

'Don't be. And I feel the same way. You know my back story. I feel so much closer to you than I ever felt with Adam. What does that mean?' ~Kurt

'Erm. I'd like to get to know you some more and maybe we can talk on the phone for the start and later we could maybe Skype and see where that leads us? Again, way too forward. It's okay if you don't want to.' ~Blaine

'Oh. I am totally with you. Let's get to know each other better and call each other and then have a Skype date. Is that a real date? Are we dating?' ~Kurt

'I'd love to. I mean, strangers date to get to know each other, right? I like you, you like me, we find each other attractive, let's date ;)' ~Blaine

'Okay, then we're dating now ;) I'm quite happy with that.' ~Kurt

'Only quite?' ~Blaine

'Let's see how it goes. Maybe you're a total dickhead.' ~Kurt

'Hey now! Not possible.' ~Blaine

'Alright. Have to go now. Family Christmas breakfast time. Speak later?' ~Kurt

'Sure. Enjoy your breakfast. Merry Christmas, Kurt.' ~Blaine

'Thank you. Merry Christmas, Blaine' ~Kurt

Oh my god, these idiots are the cutest ever. I can't stop giggling. And you can't stop cooing. I can see that. This is so romantic. What? Yes, they are both so giddy right now. Hm? Oh no. Kurt won't say anything yet to his family, but they aren't blind. They know him and Carole carries a knowing grin all through Kurt's visit. We need to fast forward a bit in this story. There isn't much happening in the following weeks. They text every day and talk about their days. Complain about work, school, people, friends and what angers everyone throughout the day. Kurt tells Blaine that he had a talk with Adam and they parted ways for good, but still on good terms. Adam knows that he never took the chance to confront Kurt for his behavior so they both feel responsible for their screwed-up relationship. They share flirty messages, are both extremely tempted to call the other but it's kinda hard with a 5 hour time difference. So you see, you missed nothing important. Now. Today's date is February 14th. Yes, I know, cliche. But this day is important for the boys. They are 'dating' for 7 weeks now. We should visit Blaine first. His classes are nearly over and he feels courageous today. Come, let's take a look.

Ah, there he is. He just arrived home. It's... wait a second, have to check the GMT watch... it's 1pm and in New York it's 8am. Time for Kurt to wake up and get ready for his classes. * **hint** *

"Kurt?"

"BLAINE?"

"Yeah, that's me. Sorry that I called you without talking to you first. I- I just wanted to wish you a happy Valentine's Day."

"Oh my god, you're voice is even more beautiful, than I imagined."

 ***chuckle*** "Why, thank you. Yours is angelic."

"Oh Blaine, I'm so happy that you called. Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much I want to hug you right now."

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good imagination. I feel the same way."

"And kiss you."

"Blaine..."

"And touch you."

"Blaine, please."

"And breath you in."

"Oh god, Blaine. Stop it. I have to get ready for classes and have no time to jerk off right now."

"And kiss every inch of your body."

"Blaaaaaaaaaine. Can we agree on talking again when I finish classes?"

"Kuuuuuuuuurt."

"Blaine, please. I'm already late and I want to have time for this conversation. Can I call you back at 2 pm my time and we can talk about whatever you want? You can cover me in praises about my beauty and how hot I am and tell me how much you want me right now. Deal?"

"Kurt! How am I supposed to think about anything else for the next 6 hours?"

"You will find something to distract yourself, honey."

"Oh? Are we already on endearments, baby?"

"Seems like that, huh? Okay, even though I want to spend hours talking to you now, I have to get ready. Talk later, yeah?"

"Okay. Have a good day. Speak later."

"You too! Bye, honey."

"Bye, baby."

Look at him. He's grinning like a child on his birthday. Or an adult that won the lottery. Yeah, freaking love fools. No! I'm not jealous. I love them. And they deserve to be happy. Well they have some surprises waiting for them. No, I won't spoil the fun and tell you what happens. Just you wait. Let's wait for their phone call in a few hours. Although I'm not sure if you are allowed to hear it. Are you even legal yet? Oh really? Sorry that I asked. You're looking good! Couldn't tell just from looking at you. Okay, back to the topic. We'll have to wait a bit, since Kurt is in classes now and Blaine will do homework to distract himself. Do you wanna explore London with me? We didn't have a chance earlier. Yeah? Okay, let's go then. I'll show you some of the main touristy-things. Buckingham Palace, Tower Bridge, The Tower, Piccadilly Circus, London Eye, and so on. Oh I can recommend 221B Baker Street. Let's have a look at Sherlock Holmes home. Oh and Madame Tussauds of course. Come!

That was one hell of a touristy-day. Did you have fun? Yeah, me too. Oh gosh, yes, my feet are hurting too. But hey, it was so worth it. Let's go back to Kurt now.

Oh look, he's on his subway ride back home. Hm, he seems excited huh? Yeah I think so too. He can't wait to call Blaine. They will have a kick-ass phone bill this month. No they'll start skyping soon. Just you wait.

Come. Let's go directly to his apartment. His roommate is still in college until later so he won't be disturbed now. Do you hear him humming? Yes, me too. Can't stop grinning over these lovebirds. Oh they don't know it yet, and they won't say it either. Both are scared how this relationship is going to work long-distance without knowing if they will live in the same city or at least the same country anytime soon. But more of this brain wrecking later. Let's enjoy what they have right now. Okay, looks like he has plans on getting naked asap. Holy dear, Kurt. Not even calling first to see in which mood Blaine is right now. He's... wow... okay... holy cow... stop ogling again! That's rude. I know that he doesn't know we're here but it's rude to stare so openly. I mean you could at least try to just sneak a peak instead of gaping. Oh good, he's under the covers now. Gosh... Um... Yeah... Oh he's calling now. Listen. I mean, until they start getting inappropriate...

"Kurt?"

"Oh Blaine..."

"Oh my god, are you already touching yourself?"

"Yes..."

"Oh my gosh, Kurt. Wait for me. I'll have to put the phone on speaker and head to my bedroom. Give me a second."

"Hurry, I need you."

"Oh my god... yes..."

" * pants * "

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Where are you right now?"

"Um. In my bed, under the covers."

"Okay, me too. What are you wearing?"

"Nothing."

"Good, me neither."

"Kurt..."

"Blaine! Where are your hands? What do you do?"

"I have my phone on speaker and I'm pinching my nipples with one hand. The other is grabbing my steel-hard erection."

"Oh Blaine, yes... tell me more. Imagine it's me touching you."

"Oh Kurt. You are stroking my cock in a slow, maddening pace..."

"God, yes..."

"You are kissing me and licking down my neck, over my chest until you reach my already hard nipples. You kiss them and lick them and suck on them..."

"Yes! More!"

"Your strokes over my cock are getting faster and faster. I can already feel the heat pooling in my belly. My toes are curling and you moan shamelessly."

" * moans * Oh god, Blaine. Yes. You're so beautiful lying there totally naked, so ready for me. So desperate. Let go, honey."

" *screams Kurt's name * Holy fuck, Kurt."

"Just a little more. Just a little. I'm nearly there."

"Baby, I'm worshiping your whole body. I can't hold back any more and take your leaking erection into my mouth. You taste so good."

"Yes, please... more."

"You hold my head in place and fuck my mouth. Do you enjoy that? Does it feel good? Let go, baby. Just let loose."

"Fuck... fuck... fuck... aaaaaahhh... Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaine."

"Baby?"

"Give me a sec."

"Sure."

"Oh god, that was so good."

"You are so right."

"Next time we do that, we'll try over Skype. I need to see your gorgeous face when you come."

"Okay Kurt. I can't wait. How are you feeling?"

"Pliant, sated, spent, happy. What about you?"

"Yeah, same. I wish I could cuddle with you right now though."

"I know. Me too, honey. We'll figure something out soon, okay?"

"Yes. Can I call you again soon? I know it's crazy expensive and we have to end the call now, but I'd like to hear your voice more often."

"Of course. Let's find a schedule or call over WhatsApp. Text me your schedule later and we'll figure it out. I don't want to hang up now."

"Me neither Kurt, but we have to."

"I know... I'll miss you."

"Miss you too."

"Speak soon, okay?

"Absolutely. Bye, baby."

"Bye honey."

Oh god. I'm still beet red, aren't I? Yeah, thought so. Well you look smug to say at least. Dirty dirty perv, you!

Anyway. We're leaving the boys be again for a while. What do you mean, you don't want to? No we're not going to spy on them while they're having phone sex again or whatever. They are further getting to know each other. They text via WhatsApp a lot and call every now and then. It's still early in their relationship. But I have a surprise for you! The Hummel family got to know nearly everything about Blaine in the meantime. Kurt is very open to his family about Blaine and their relationship. Burt, Carole and Finn feel bad for Kurt having a boyfriend that far away and they plan a surprise for the boys, but they need a little help for that. Cooper and Wes know about Kurt and they want to meet the man, who gets Blaine all mushy-brained. That's where we hop back in and have a look at their short meeting in a nice and cozy coffee shop in Brooklyn. Come with me. Kurt is already there and waits for them. Look, there he is. He doesn't have much time. He's between classes. Fumbling with the lid of his coffee and staring every few seconds towards the door. He's seen a picture of Wes and he knows what Cooper looks like, obviously. Oh, there they come. They spotted Kurt already and are both grinning like fools. Kurt smiles back. Aw how sweet. Did you see that? Cooper and Wes both hugged Kurt tightly like they know each other already for a long time. They are sitting down now, after getting their coffees. Shhh let's listen what they talk. Come closer.

"So Kurt. You are the guy that stole my baby-brother's heart, huh?"

"I don't know about that, to be honest. We're not there yet."

"Oh, but you will. I know my brother. What do you think, Wes. They make an awfully cute couple, right?"

"They sure do! Kurt, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Thank you! Same goes for you, guys."

"Blaine will be so jealous, that we met you first. I can't wait to tell him, later."

"Cooper, you're mean. Leave them be."

"Oh come on, Wes. Let me have a little fun here. I'm not scaring Kurt, right?"

"No, it's okay. Unfortunately I don't have much time today. I have my next class in about 40 minutes so I'll have to leave soon."

"Don't worry Kurt. Cooper and I have to head out soon too. But we'll keep in contact, right? We have to meet again on a day when we have more time. But it's been such a pleasure to meet you in person."

"Yeah it really was! You text again soon, okay? Oh and if you want to come see me play, let me know. I'll save some tickets for you then."

"Wow, that would be awesome. Thank you so much, Cooper. I'll let you know. Have to go now. See you guys soon, yeah?"

"Sure! Take care and see you!"

Aw that was a nice meeting. I think the guys like Kurt. They are whispering and giggling. Oh look! Cooper is a little tease. He's calling Blaine now. Listen!

"Hello?"

"Blainey-boy."

"What do you want, Coop?"

"Oh nothing really. Just wanted to tell you that Wes and I are sitting in a sweet coffee-shop in Brooklyn and had a short but beautiful chat with your boyfriend."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"We met Kurt for a coffee..."

"NO! You are not telling me right now that you met my boyfriend before I do. That's- that's- so not fair... How was it?"

"Ha! Knew you were too curious to be mad. Well, what can I say. I didn't know you were into ugly and short guys, Blaine. I thought you had better taste."

"You liar. I've seen Kurt's picture and he's gorgeous."

"Maybe he's good with Photoshop. This Kurt here was not like the pic you sent me."

"What are you telling me here?"

" * giggle * He's so much more handsome than on the picture, Blaine. Congratulations. What a hot piece of cake you got here."

"You, Cooper Anderson, are an asshole."

"I know, but you still love me."

"Tell me everything."

"Eager much, huh? Okay, he's taller than you. Maybe not by much, but at least a bit. He has the softest looking hair I've ever seen. Apart from me of course. His eyes are not blue, they are blue-green-gray, sparkling like crazy and deep as the ocean. He's lean, but he has wide shoulders. I bet he does Yoga or something like that. No bodybuilder. He's damn good looking and graceful. Gosh Blaine..."

"Great. Can you stop drooling over my boyfriend? That's disgusting. You're not even gay."

"Oh believe me. I would become gay for a guy like him."

"COOPER!"

"Fine, I'll stop. No really, Blaine. Wow. He's sweet, nice, modest and cautious as far as I can tell after a meeting of the length of a coffee. But what you told me about him, I think that's the truth."

"Thank you, Cooper. You have no idea what you approving means to me. Does Wes think the same?"

"Yes, he does."

"Thank you. Both of you. That means the world to me. I need desperately to Skype with Kurt asap. Have to go. Things to do, people to call, Bye guys!"

"Bye Blainey!"

That was rude of Cooper. But I have to admit, it was funny too. Tsk. I guess someone is in need of texting his boyfriend now. Let's move to Blaine. Here. He's going to text Kurt now. Look.

'Baby?' ~Blaine

'Yes, honey?' ~Kurt

'Did you secretly meet with my brother and best friend?' ~Blaine

'Why would you think that?' ~Kurt

'Because me idiot brother brags that he met my man before I did. And he would so become gay for you.' ~Blaine

'Oh god. I'm sorry, Blaine. He was really persistent in meeting me. We had a good talk and he and Wes are really nice.' ~Kurt

'I'm just teasing you. But can we maybe Skype later? I really need to see you.' ~Blaine

'I'd love to. Really. I'm done i 2 hours. Will you still be up then?' ~Kurt

'Of course. Speak later then. I'll see it when you're online. Later, dear.' ~Blaine

'Later, honey.' ~Kurt

Oooohhhh. This is getting interesting now. Hm, but we still have time to get some food first and go back to whom you want. You can chose this time. Come on. Let's find a Deli.

Mhhh that was so good. So? Where do you wanna go? Visit Kurt or Blaine? Oh Kurt now? Okay, let's go then. Oh good, he arrived home and starts his laptop. Blaine is already online. Let's be quiet and watch them interact. Hush now. Look at Kurt. He's glued to his screen while it rings. Any second now...

"Oh my god!"

"Oh my god, Kurt!"

"Oh fuck. You make me weak in the knees, Blaine."

"Kuuurt. I need to hold you. Badly. And kiss these luscious lips of yours. God you're even more gorgeous than on the pics you sent me."

"Oh Blaine... can you turn a bit? Show me your gorgeous curls. Aw Blaine. Can you see me swooning? Kiss the camera for me, okay?"

"Mwah! Can I stare at you for another hour? Just staring? Admiring your beauty?"

"Honey... This makes me miss you even more."

"Baby, please don't cry. We'll find a way. Give me a bit more time to spare some money to come over. I'll look for a second job. Okay?"

"I know. It's just overwhelming to see you now. Like moving. It just hit me in the face that we live on different continents."

"I know. We'll figure it out. I promise."

"Okay. Go to bed now. You need your sleep. Can we do this again on the weekend?"

"Will do. And we sure will. Lo- erm... Sleep well, later."

"You too, honey. Speak soon!"

"Bye, baby!"

"Bye, honey!"

Did you see that? Yeah, so sweet. Aw they were so not ready for this. And Blaine nearly slipped the L-word. They need to meet now. Oh boy. But good that I know something you don't. We can leave them again for a few weeks. Nothing much happening. Well at least nothing new. But we move now to a phone call between Cooper Anderson and Burt Hummel. You wanna know what this is about, right? Well you'll know in a moment. Come, we switch to Burt and Carole now. Let's go.

Okay, here we are. Burt and Carole are still talking. Let's hop in and listen to their phone call.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Anderson? This is Burt Hummel. I'm the father of Kurt Hummel who is the boyfriend of your brother Blaine."

"Oh yes, sure. Hi Mr. Hummel. Please call me Cooper. Mr. Anderson is my father."

"Okay, Cooper. Please call me Burt then."

"Great. It's a pleasure, Burt. What can I do for you?"

"Well, my wife and I were thinking. The boys need to meet as soon as possible. Their spring break is starting in 2 weeks and we would like to send Kurt to London, without him knowing until he reaches his gate. And we thought that maybe you could pretend to fly over to visit Blaine so that he has to come to the airport to get you and instead he gets Kurt. Well, that was at least our theory."

"Wow, Burt. I'm impressed. That is a wonderful idea and I'm so in. I'll help you with anything you need me to. Do you need some money for the ticket? I know that plane tickets are crazy expensive."

"No thank you. Carole and I saved up some money the last months since we knew about Blaine and Kurt will get no birthday present this year so we're good. But thank you. It's enough if you play along to surprise them both. I heard you met Kurt already a few times, so he's comfortable around you. We heard."

"Yeah that's true. We met a few times for coffee and had some good chats. He's a wonderful young man and his best friend Wes and I approve very much of them as a couple."

" * chuckles * We do too. Blaine seems like a great guy and we can't wait to meet him eventually. So can we make a plan?"

"Sure. What do you need me to do?"

"Okay here's the deal. You call Blaine to inform him, that you are about to visit him in 2 weeks. You get the plane ticket for Kurt at JFK and give the details of 'your' arrival to Blaine. It's already paid for. I'll call Kurt to tell him that we paid for his plane ticket to Ohio to come home over spring break. You go get Kurt to drive him to the airport and give him his ticket to London. He will be speechless, overwhelmed and over the top happy. And he is forbidden to inform Blaine that he will come over. You make sure of that, okay? We want to make the boys happy. They deserve this."

"Yes sir. I'm on board. Let's go into planning mode. Send me the details via email or message and I'll do the rest from here. I have to go now. My job is calling. Thanks for doing this for the boys, Burt. They won't know what hit them."

"Thanks for helping, Cooper. We appreciate it very much. And have a good day at work. Speak soon. Bye, kid."

"A pleasure. Thank you. Bye, Burt. Greetings to your wife."

"Will do. Bye."

Oh wow. That was interesting. They boys will finally meet. Oh my... Are you excited yet? Yeah, me too. Try to imagine the look on Blaine's face.

Okay, we'll do another time jump of 2 weeks now. Yes exactly. We are now jumping to JFK where Cooper and Kurt will arrive shortly. Kurt has no idea yet. But we know Cooper, he will make it special. Let's go. Oh look, there's Kurt and his trolley. Cooper is right behind him. Let's listen. It's getting good now. Listen.

"Hey Kurt. Wait. I have your ticket here with me."

"Huh? Why do you have my ticket to Ohio?"

"Well you should take a look on the ticket. Here."

"Erm. That's the wrong ticket, Cooper. It's a plane ticket to London."

"Yes..."

"Cooper?"

"Yes?"

"I'm confused..."

"Why are you confused?"

"Am I flying to London?"

"Yes, you are."

"Huh? To- to- oh my god. To visit Blaine?"

"Exactly."

"That's not possible. You're playing me."

"No! It was your families idea. Thank your dad and stepmom. Your dad called me 2 weeks ago and told me about his plan. And I just had to get the ticket for you and get you here to the airport."

"Does Blaine know?"

"No. He thinks I'm coming over."

"Oh my god... I can't do that."

"You sure can. Kurt. You two deserve this. It's long overdue that you're finally able to be together. You are doing this long-distance thing for 3 months now. It's time."

"Oh god. Cooper... * wails *

"Shhhh, it's okay. Come on. We need to get you to your gate. Please don't call or text Blaine until you meet. He will get – well you instead of me – at Heathrow. You know what he looks like. You'll find him. Now, get yourself together and enjoy the next 2 weeks over there. Figure out if you are compatible and think about what you two are going to do after graduation this year. Now go. Enjoy yourselves. You both deserve this."

"Thank you, Cooper. I'm speechless. I have no words and that never happened before."

"Thank your parents and stop thinking. Be happy and kiss my brother senseless."

"Oh you can be sure that's what I'll do the second I see him."

"Good! Now go!"

"Bye, Cooper."

"Bye, Kurt."

Aw look. They're hugging tightly. So sweet. Now. Let's follow Kurt. Look at him. He's excited and incredulous. He can't believe that he will meet Blaine for the first time in a few hours. Oh, did you hear that? He squealed. Awwww. He's at his gate now. Still a bit of time before he can board. Hmmm I think he might call someone first. Of course he's not allowed to call Blaine. Hush. Listen my impatient friend. Gosh, you are needy huh? Shh now.

"Kurt?"

"Dad? Oh dad! Thank you so much. I have not enough words right now to express my gratitude. You have no idea what you did."

"I think I might. Listen kiddo. Carole and I planned this for a while now. You boys deserve this. Have fun over there and enjoy the time with your boyfriend. Talk! I know you might have other urges to satisfy but please don't forget everything else while you're over there. Talk about what will happen after graduation. Talk about what you both want and what is reasonable for both of you. You'll find a solution. Together. Greet your boyfriend from us and we're so looking forward to finally meet him some day. Rather sooner than later, if you ask me. Now go on board, enjoy your flight. Let me know you landed and have fun."

"Oh god dad. I'll start wailing again. Give Carole a kiss. I love you both so much. And my goober brother too. I'll call tomorrow. Thanks again. So much. And I promise Blaine and I will talk."

"Not during sex, Kurt. When your brain is mushy you'll not be able to think clearly."

"Oh god, dad. We're not having this conversation now. I have to go."

"Do that, kiddo. Love you too. Go!"

"Bye, dad."

"Bye, Kurt."

Huh? Yeah. They are so adorable. I love Burt. He's awesome. Good. Now let's sleep for another couple of hours and check back in when Kurt landed. Can you wake me? Yeah? Good. Later dear.

Wha-? Oh, we're there? Good. Let's wait at arrival with Blaine. I bet, he's already there, looking for Cooper.

Ah, see? There he is. Looking. Uuuuuh. There is Kurt. Gosh the suspense. Yes! Their eyes finally meet... Blaine looks away? What the hell? Oh, I bet he thinks he's seeing things. Kurt gets nearer and gulps. Aw. Hes so nervous. Look, he's shaking. Good, he's standing next to Blaine now and touches his shoulder. Turn around, Blaine, dammit. Yes! Now! And? His eyes go wide as saucers and he looks stunned and overwhelmed. Shhhhh listen. Oh god, finally.

"Kurt? Is that you?"

"Blaine! Honey..."

"Oh my god, Kurt..."

"Come here and hug me! Now!"

"God, baby. You feel so good, you smell so good and you look so fucking ethereal. Are you even real?"

"Damn, you got me here. I'm just Cooper in a Kurt costume! *giggle*"

"Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me now!"

...

...

"Holy fuck, you taste like heaven, honey. Can we go now? I want to see your home and be wrapped around you for the time being."

"Nothing I'd love more right now. How long will you stay? How did you trick me and how long did you know, you'd come over? Tell me everything on our ride home!"

"I'll stay 2 weeks, my dad and Carole planned this whole thing and got Cooper in too. I know it since JFK airport where Cooper gave me my ticket. I'm so happy right now. Let's go home!"

"Yeah, let's go! I'm so freaking happy that you're finally here with me!"

"I am too, honey. You have no idea!"

Have you seen the subtle touches and smiles throughout the tube ride to Blaine's place? Oh gosh, these boys are nearly sparkling with excitement. Nearly there. Come, let's wait at Blaine's place.

Oh there they are. Hm, I guess there won't be much talking, huh? They're attached at their lips and kissing like their lives depended on it. Well, I can understand them. They longed for each other for months now. Can we give them a bit of privacy now? What do you mean, no? I know they're adorable, but come on. It's rude to watch them being close to each other. I know they're not having sex yet, but still. Holy dear, okay. Let's watch them make out.

Aw look! Blaine pulled Kurt towards the couch and they are snuggling together. And kissing. Lots of kissing. They are so cute together. Yes, I know I'm cooing. But you are too. Yeah, we're saps. I know. Oh well. It's not like you'll tell someone, right? I have a reputation. No! Not being a total sap. Gosh, you're mean. Shhh now. Maybe they'll talk after making out.

"Blaine? You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm incredibly happy right now."

"I am too, baby."

"I am so grateful for my parents and your brother. Without them, I wouldn't be here right now."

"I know. I desperately need to meet your parents. As soon as you want me to. I know that you're not particularly happy with bringing your boyfriend along."

"Hey! That was rude. It was just that Adam was not the one for me. I never felt for him what I feel for you, honey."

"I know, I just wanted to tease you. Sorry. Whenever you're ready to let me meet them, I'll be there. Are you hungry?"

"No, I had something on the plane and I'd rather stay wrapped up with you here on the couch or on your bed. Now that I finally am able to hold you or be held by you, nothing else matters right now."

"Aw, that was sweet. I feel the same way. I still can't believe that you're here with me. It's like a dream come finally true."

"Yeah. That's true."

"Okay. Less talking, more cuddling."

"I'm in. Come here and kiss me some more. You're so good at that."

"Baby, you have no idea what I'm good at, too."

"Oh I totally plan to find out. Later."

"Good to know."

They are sickeningly cute. I'll get a toothache, if I watch them any longer. Can we go now and let them be? I promise, you won't miss something important. They're going to kiss a little more and hold each other and breath each other in and go to bed and cuddle and snuggle and kiss some more. We can dive back in 24 hours or so later.

Where are they? What time is it? It's already 2pm and they are nowhere to be seen? Oh no. I have a suspicion. Let's have a quick look into the bedroom. Oh! Close your eyes. I guess, they're awake enough to do the dirty.

What do you mean, we should check on them? To make sure they're safe? What? Are you kidding me? You, my dear, are a little pervert. What? You call yourself an observer? Uh huh. Yeah, whatever. Let's have a look then, but when it gets heated we go. No! Not maybe. For sure.

Oh gosh, they already lost their sleepwear. Yes, I know they look awesome together but that's not the point. Can we go now? What do you mean, you want to listen to them? They aren't talking. Not yet, huh? Gosh, you are so persistent. Yeah, fine. Let's listen. But not for long!

"Baby, you drive me crazy! Can I? Can I remove your briefs? I need to taste you."

"Please... want you so much Blaine!"

"Okay! Mhhhh Kurt. You taste so good!"

"Ngh. Blaine. More. Finger me, fuck me. Anything. Need you so bad!"

"Shhh! I've got you. Lemme get the lube and a condom first."

...

...

"Okay, I'll prep you now, okay?"

"Yes! Please!"

"God, Kurt. You feel so good!"

"Gimme more. I'm ready, please I'm ready now."

"What do you want?"

"Like this, want to see you. Want to wrap my legs around your waist while you pound into my tight heat."

"Oh hell, yes. Hold on... Like this?"

"Yeah. Deeper, honey. I'm not made of glass. Gosh, yes. Mhhh like that. Faster... oh... aaahhh... yeah... like that."

"You are so perfect for me. You were made for me, right? Just for me. Fuck... can I go faster?"

"Yes! Yes! Fuck... I'm close, honey."

"Me too. Aaahhh. Ngh. Fuck..."

"Blaine. Yes! Right there. Ah... mhhh... yesssss..."

"Fuuuuuuck..."

...

...

"Blaine?"

"Hm?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too, Kurt!"

.God... We did not watch them having sex, right? Please tell me we didn't. Huh? I could have closed my eyes? Are you kidding me right now? How in hell was I supposed to look away? And you didn't either, by the way. Oh you never intended to look away? Nice! We should probably come back when they're finally decent. I think there is some talking due.

Oh good, look. They're finally clothed and cuddling on the couch. I guess the important talk is coming now. They have to decide what to do. It's March and both will graduate in a couple of months. Hush, let's listen a little closer, they're talking now.

"Okay, let's state the facts. We love each other and we want to be able to live in the same country, preferably in the same city. Am I right?"

"Kuuuuurt, do we have to talk about this now?"

"Blaine! Please. We have to have this conversation. Either it's now, or when I go back to New York. I would have this talk earlier rather than later. We need to make a decision."

"I know, I know. Sorry. It's just... you just arrived and I want to spend the time we have wrapped around you."

"Honey, we can still talk while we cuddle. See? Just like now. Come on. Tell me your thoughts."

"Okay. Well. My first thought was: We can both live and work either in New York or London. It wouldn't be so hard to find a job in the metier we want to work at. So the possibilities are good in both cities."

"Uh-huh. I understand, go on."

"But! I wouldn't want to take you away from your family, baby. They live in the US and you see them quite often right now. Cooper and Nick live in New York, so it would be great for me to come back. These are my thought. What about yours?"

"Well. I have to admit, that my first thought was similar. That we can live and work in both cities and it wouldn't be a bad thing to come to live with you here in London..."

"But?"

"But, I'd miss my family like crazy. As you said yourself, I see them quite often and the first years would be hard to be away from them for so long because these plane tickets are crazy expensive. Maybe, if you are willing to, we could start living in New York and could think about moving to London in a few years, when we have established a clientele or have to travel for work. See where this leads us."

"Sounds like a pretty good plan to me, Kurt. A really good plan. Now let's talk about marriage and kids. What are your thoughts on that topic."

"Blaine, isn't that a bit early to talk about? I mean, we're together for 3 months and we saw each other in flesh for the first time just the other day."

"Kurt. I'm talking about the future. Just like we did just now about work and where we want to live. I'm not talking about right now. Where do you see yourself in 5 years?"

"Oh. Okay. Hmmm lemme think. I see myself in my office, drawing beautiful designs for men and women. I see catwalks where my name is on the wall. I see models and photographers, I see you in the front row, beaming with pride, I see a ring on my left ringfinger and I see a beautiful home for the both of us, a cat, a baby in their crib and my beautiful, passionate husband, who is a famous photographer and columnist. Did that help?"

"Oh god, Kurt..."

"Huh? Mpfh. What was that for?"

"You are the most perfect man in the whole world."

"Oh Blaine, I'm not even remotely perfect."

"You are to me."

"Okay, I can work with that. So? Where do you see yourself in 5 years?"

"Yes!"

"Honey, that is not an answer to my question."

"I want exactly what you described. Can we have that now?"

"Oh Blaine..." * giggle *

"What? I mean it."

"Let's start with graduation, okay? Then we can start with the rest."

"Oh? Does that mean, we can't trying to get you pregnant now?"

"Blaine! You know it doesn't work like this."

"A guy can dream, right?"

"Okay, go ahead. Let's try to get me pregnant."

"Yes! That's what I wanted to hear..."

Okaaaaaaaaay that's our cue to go. Now! Come. Don't make me drag you away on your hair. You don't want that. I guarantee you. Good. So we make another jump in time but I'll tell you what happened in the meantime. The boys had lovely 2 weeks in London, as you can imagine. They enjoyed themselves, each other and the city. Had romantic dinners and went sightseeing. They fell in love more and more every day. Kurt's departure was sad and full of tears on both boys faces. The following months were spent with a lot of navigating between finishing school on good grades, talking to each other via phone or Skype as much as possible, applying for jobs in New York, arguments over living together or not, fear of all the things that could go wrong, stress with studying, parents and brothers and friends who try to interfere with your life and on and on. But they got through the missing, the arguments, the longing for each other, the fear of failing everything. They managed the difficulties and we hop back into their life 5 years later. I know, you are angry with me right now or at least disappointed for missing these five years in their lives, but hey: It's their life and we were just allowed to peak into it from time to time. Let them have privacy without us invading their space too much. Okay? I'm sorry, but this is where their story will end for us. So be patient, we have this last visit to see for ourselves how they have been doing. Do you remember how Kurt described how he saw himself 5 years into the future? Here we are now. Let's have a last look. We are at Kurt's very first own show. He has been working for Marc Jacobs for a few years directly after graduation. He had a bit of luck. Cooper was a big fan of Marc Jacobs and maybe he had a little chat with the management. But! Kurt did it on his own. He's very talented and soon after working there, he got promotion after promotion until they set him free to do his own line. Blaine started out as a photographer for Vogue and did some good articles for them. His passion however was and is the photography. He is very good at it and he made a good name for himself. He was booked for many shows in Europe and Kurt and Blaine traveled together most of the times.

Good. Enough of the backstory. Here we go. Blaine is sitting in the front row, beaming with pride at his husbands first own show. Yeah, he's cute all this excited, right? Kurt is nervous in the back. You can see him peak through the curtain every now and then. Did you see him? Yeah, I know. All his dreams came true. One way or another. Aw, the show is done and he's stepping onto the catwalk, grin on his face, taking the models into his arms and bowing at the audience. Oh, he wants to say something. Look. He's grabbing the microphone. Let's listen.

"Thank you so much for coming today. You have no idea what this means to me. I'm incredibly proud of my crew, my team, my models, my support team, my friends and family. Thank you all so much for being there for me through this tough time. But most of all, I want to thank my wonderful, exceptional, most caring and loving husband a person can dream of... Blaine, you had a hard time with me in the past 5 years. I am not an easy person and you had to endure a lot of bitchy moments, egoistic times, stressful fights, fits of jealousy, arguments, moody months and so on. I have no idea how you could stand me in all this time. But I'm so grateful you did. I would be nothing without you. We started out as strangers, who accidentally swapped bags at the airport. We became acquaintances, friends, lovers, fiancés, husbands and parents. We had a rough time in the beginning. Many months of longing, of missing each other, of not being able to see each other. We did it. It wasn't easy, we had bad fights and not so bad ones. We had make-ups and friends and family, who supported us from the very beginning... Oh by the way, dad. I can not thank you, mom and Cooper enough for buying my ticket to London and surprise me and Blaine with my very first visit. Our first real encounter after being together long-distance for 3 months. It was the best time I could have ever hoped for. And we made important decisions there. So thank you! Well, I think I talked enough for now. Cooper? If you are watching this right now on the TV, I hope Molly is in her bed, sleeping soundly. When I come home and find my daughter awake, we'll have a talk, Mister Nanny. That would be the last time, I leave her with her uncle. Understood? Good. Sorry about that, but our 5 months old daughter has the ability to reduce every male to goo with just one look of her gorgeous honey eyes. I know that, she proves it every day with Blaine and me. I wonder why Blaine can resist her better than I do. Might be the eyes. Well, anyway. Thank you all for coming and see you hopefully at my next show. Blaine? Come over here and kiss me."

Oh my gosh. Aren't they the cutest idiots you have ever seen? Are you crying? No? Oh what was I thinking. Just because I am. Yeah, I love them too. Oh please. Don't thank me for bringing you here and take this journey with you. I want to thank you, that I was able to share this with you. I hope you enjoyed our little adventure. Maybe we'll see each other again some time? That would be wonderful. Come here and let me hug you one final time, before you go... Bye! Thank you!

The End...

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story! See you next time. Greets, Dana


End file.
